Utsukushii
by B-Mad Hatter
Summary: Futo is singing at a festival, only to meet face-to-face with the one and only Mukami Kou. But something's strange. Both boys start to feel things they never had before, so how's going Futo to react at this? And can Kou hold back his vampire instincts? Read to find out. Discaimer: I do not own BroCon or DiaLovers. Warnings: OCC-ness, Yaoi, BoyxBoy One-shot. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Hey there! This is, well my first story in a long long time. Yeah and it's also my first crossover. If you wonder why did I chose the pairing of Futo of Brothers Conflict with Kou of Diabolik Lovers, is that they both look perfect together in my sick and really weird like mind. Anyways, please read and tell me your opinion alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict neither Diabolik Lovers they both belong to Atsuko Kanase and Rejet.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, also OCC-ness. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Utsukushii **

* * *

**Futo's POV**

Mattaku (Seriously)... I can't believe my manager called me off for a show right now. I mean seriously I just had a concert two days ago and now he is practicaly pushing me on a stage again?! I'm pretty sure this is against against the law, I will have Ukyo-san telling me later.

At least, it's not that bad. I get to play at a festival, that means lots of fun, food, and good time... ehhh... I wonder how much of a good time can I have with those kuru teru (psychos) around me. By that I mean my fans. Not those fans who crowd around you, asking for autographs, hugging and kissing you, and baking you cookies. No! I mean those hungry wolfs, who rip your clothes off, and sexualy harrass you. Yup! Sometimes I wish I could start over.

Don't get me wrong I love what I do, and yeah even if I started my life again, fame will be my curse forever. After all, you probably may know I aspire to be an actor. So I guess I should probably get used to this kind of 'treatment' I get.

Another thing which pisses me off is that I left my sister with my brothers_. _Ahhh... my sister... my onee-san... my Ema. Okay okay! She may not be MY Ema, but I'm trying after all she is so kawaii, and sometimes a really big baka!Well perhaps not such a big baka, I mean I am a great actor after all. Hah, she really fell into my trap that time when I acted as I was sleeping, and dreaming of her. But all I'm trying to say is that me not being there gives my brothers the oportunity to seduce her! Especially those two idiots Tsubaki and Yuusuke! I realize every single one of them is a threat but I just can't stand those two! And the reason is... they don't realize how lucky they are... I mean I'm younger than both of them and all this stress and responsabilities sets me on the edge, so much sometimes, that I actually envy them. Yuusuke has all the liberty of chosing what he wants to do, and he stills throws everything away, I mean he barely managed to enter the same college as her. And Tsubaki, that child-man has so much talent he could surprass Azusa, if he really wanted too, and all he needs to do is stop chasing after the same roles as Azusa-nii. HE HAS talent, but for other roles. Geez, only if they could realize it.

I heard the limo stopping and the driver telling me to get off. As I opened the door I was attacked by screaming fans and paparazzi taking hundreds of photos. As I smiled, made pictures and signed a few autographs I made my way behind the scenes, were the man who ruined my weekend, my manager, stood speaking at the phone. He gestured me to sit down, which I did and took a sip from the Cinnamon Dolce Frappucino which stood there, obviously prepared for me. I know Hitaro-san (manager's man) for quite a while and he never did something nice for anyone, not even for his own clients. That means... he has really bad news. I sat in my chair for quite awhile preparing myself for what Hitaro was going to tell me. Maybe I did something bad? If so, is he mad? Or worse... is he going to fire me?!

''Futo?''

I suddenly snapped off my daydreaming episode back to reality and stared at the huge megane (person who wears glasses) before me. Hitaro-san was a really tall, but solid man. He was in his early thirties, with a strange fetish over neko girls and masculine bikinis. Hentai...

''Nani?''

Here comes the countdown.

''You do remember that when we discussed the details I said you will headline at the beggining of the festival, right?''

''Hai'' I remember that we discussed something but just Kami knows what, since I was too busy fighting that evil squirrel.

''Well change of plans, you won't headline alone.''

That's... all? Huh? Really, for a second I thought the end of the world came.

''Uhhh... that's it? Those are the bad news? Geez, you surely overreact, you really think I am that selfish I can't headline with some random person, I thou-''

''It's Mukami Kou.''

He... wait.. what?! Did I heard right?! Mukami... Kou? That little piece of... Okay okay. Relax Asahina. Breath. That's it.

Now you may ask yourself what was that just now. Well I never met this Kou thought. But he is the best, and that's the truth. He has the biggest album sales in Japan, people know him even overseas, all my brothers are crazy after him, even Ema, and her... pet. He is a model, a great dancer, a top singer and... an actor. Yeah, he realized all I worked so hard for in my life, just by the age of 17. Yeah, yeah, I do realize I am younger than him, but to this guy... he makes everything look so easy.

''Oi, Futo, daijoubu?''

''Uhh, yeah gomen. Watashi wa genki desu.'' (Yes, I'm fine)

''Are you okay with this? I know you didn't took quite a like on that guy.''

''Don't worry, I can handle this.'' Hopefully...

''Wakatta. You should go and change, you have just 15 more minutes.''

I nodded and thanked Hitaro, before leaving to change my clothes, only so that 15 minutes later I would walk on the stage, greeting the huge crowd of people and start singing. After I finished the fourth song, I thanked the people especially the fans and walked off the scene. As I walked towards my cabin I found myself bumping into someone.

''Ehh, watch out how you walk, idiot!''

As I laid down I opened my brown eyes only to meet the gaze of another pair, one of them was crystal blue and the other bloody red. The eyes belonged to a boy my age, perhaps even older. His features were so fine, you couldn't see even one imperfection on his face, he had beautiful curly blonde hair, and red earrings which made him look hot. What am I saying, he IS hot. Anyways, there I stood, with wide open eyes, and my jaw dropped to the floor, staring at this beautiful man with a blush on my face. Woah, did I made him beautiful? No no no!

''Hey could you stop having sexual fantasies in your head with me?'' the blonde said.

''Nani? How did you-''

''Urg, phatetic human beings and their silly questions. I don't have time for this things.'' the man muttered and run off.

It is not much of his personality as his looks thought. But... what did he meant when he said human beings? My thoughts have been interupted by the presenter's voice.

''And now please welcome an idol you all love young ladies, you see him everyday at TV and his music is on every radio post! Please welcome, the one and only... Mukami Kou!''

Huh? So that meathead sings right after me? Hmm, I guess it won't hurt if I go and see him. As I made it back to the scene, I had made a succesful peek behing the audio equipment only to see... that guy from earlier?! He is... Mukami Kou?! My head started to get dizzy, as if it had wings.

''Oh you Kami, is this your punishment for torturing my brothers?''

As I finished all that drama episode, I took a more careful look at Kou, and I was truly amazed. Now I finally understand why my brothers, and even my sister, and well the whole Japan love him. Even if the song had difficult lyrics and vocal tones and the dance steps are more likely going to kill you, he can make them all so easily, so perfect, so elegant and yet so beautiful. What?! Did I said beautiful? To him? Twice? In the same day?! I finally stopped scolding myself a few minutes later. Man, that was close...

''And now as a last present to you all, I am going to sing a new song for my new album, and please tell me what do you think about it, alright? Let's start!''

I heard Kou announcing his last song 'Eclipse' followed by millions of mad screams, but in a final the crowd calmed down, only to let Kou start singing.

'' Iroaseta shashin o ureshisou ni  
Nagameru shoujo jikai suru hima mo naku  
Kaki o kaketa takarabako no nakami wa  
Jun ni kusatteta no deshou?  
Kagami no mukou de waratte iru jibun ni toeba ii  
"Mado kara sashikomu komorebi o nikumu no wa hitsuzen deshou"  
Wareta PURAIDO wa, doko made mo massugu ni

Dare mo kizutsuketakunai, to yukanda risou ni yume utsutsu  
Omou hodo yurumu kuchi  
Shitatariochita kokkai mo, mata "uso"  
Fusaide hoshii to negau  
Watashi ni oshikakaru anata wa  
Marude subete o nomikondeku Eclipse  
Motto oku e... motto kitsuku... 

Nayamashii kuken o fumi ni jitte  
Azakeru shoujou fukan suru yoyuu naku  
Hai o kaburu omoiyari no shoutai  
Shin ni yokureteta no deshou?  
Kaken o shirazu ni ochiteku tsuki wa utsukushikute  
"Yume kara samenai kensou ni ikiru no wa touzen deshou"  
Yugamu STORY o hateshinaku tsuranukeba

Minna inaku naranai de, to musou no riron wa kuzureochi  
Negau hodo kairishite  
Afuredashita negai mo, mata "uso"  
Ayamete hoshii to tsugeta  
Watashi o hoshigatteru anata wa  
Kitto subete o ubaou toshiteru Eclipse  
Motto tsuyoku... motto fukaku...  
Ienu omoide ga itsumade mo itoshii

Dare mo kizutsuketakunai, to yuganda risou ni yume utsutsu  
Omou hodo yurumu kuchi  
Shitatari ochita kokkai mo, mata "uso"  
Fusaide hoshii to negau  
Watashi ni oshikakaru anata wa  
Marude subete o nomikomu Eclipse

Minna inaku naranai de, to musou no riron wa kuzureochi  
Negau hodo kairishite  
Afuredashita negai mo, mata "uso"  
Ayamete hoshii to tsugeru  
Watashi o hoshigatteru anata wa  
Kitto subete ubaou toshiteru Eclipse  
Motto zenbu... motto zenbu...''

**(Note: If you wanna read the english version of the song you will find it at the end of the story)**

As he finished singing, I just stood there amazed by his performance, he was perfect, he is perfect. I kept thinking and replaying the song over and over again in my mind, not noticing the single tear which escaped my eye. Then my breath stopped. I saw Kou getting off the stage. No! I can't let him see me like this. So I run... as fast as I could, and suddenly my face have met with the hard surface of a wall, there as phatetic as I was I pinned against the corner of it and started crying.

I don't know why I was crying thought. For being a bad person towards my family, for pushing my sister so that she could 'love' me, for making stupid choices every single day, or for having feelings towards a guy, who I don't even know?! All I did was to sit there, alone, in the dark, in pain...

''Oi, daijoubu?''

I heard a sudden voice to my ears, a soft, gentle, yet worried voice. As a raised my head to search the person behind the voice, I met, once again, my pair of brown eyes with those beautiful heterochromanic eyes, so unique, and special yet it feels so two-faced, as the blue eye belong to an angel, and the red one to the devil himself.

''Again, stop eye-raping me!''

''I am not... It's just that, your eyes... are so.. so-''

''Stupid, weird, freaky, ugly, disgusting?''

''Beautiful...''

That word kept repeating itself into my mind... beautiful... I didn't realized I stopped crying and instead I was just sitting there smilling like an idiot, but suddenly I felt a drop of water onto my hand.

''Rain? Chigau (wrong, no).''

And as I raised my head one more time I saw Kou... crying. That broke my heart, it shattered, it made me sad, guilty, and yet angry and furious. I couldn't just sit there. I slowly stood up and walked to him, putting my hands around his shoulder. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, I never felt this way before. I could feel my body temperature raise, my cheeks probably red as tomatoes by now, and my legs started to shake.

_''Beautiful?'' _Kou whispered.

''Nani, what did you just said?''

''Do you really think they are beautiful?'' The question took me by surprise, did he doubted me? Or perhaps did he doubted himself? All I did was smiling.

''Mochiron (Of course). After all, they reflect your way to be. Your eyes are beautiful and unique, and so you are.''

**Kou's POV**

What the heck am I doing?! Why am I crying?! Why do I show such phatetic weaknesses to this human?! I should had killed him by now! But... I can't. Why? Because he makes me feel human. Yes. He, Asahina Futo, makes me feel human again. But not the pain, anger, envy, sadness or fury I felt back when I was a child. No. I felt warm, safe, happy... loved.

I, Mukami Kou, had felt loved for this human. This human... with chocolate brown hair and eyes, those mesmerising features of his, I never imagined a human being could be so perfect. But the ultimate fact that made me love him was...

''Do you really think they are beautiful?''

''Mochiron. After all, they reflect your way to be. Your eyes are beautiful and unique, just like you.''

Beautiful... Fuck it!

''And so you are.'' I said as I smashed my lips to his. It took him by surprise but he didn't denied the kiss. Eventually he kissed back. His lips were soft and gentle and tasted of vanilla. I pulled my hand into his hair, feeling his silky brown strands brushing against my skin. I slid my tongue inside his mouth, making him moan in reponse, which made me smirk against the kiss, as I pulled my other hand around his waist and pinned him against the wall, receiving more moans for him.

In desperate need for air, we broke the kiss, and I started kissing his neck. He tried to refrain himself from moaning which I founded it cute, yet useless, as I found his soft spot and started sucking on yet. He let out a loud moan, which made me smirk. As I placed kisses around his neck and shoulders, I inhaled his sweet scent. Believe me when I say his scent was ten times more delicious than the one of that Yui girl. I couldn't even imagine how sweet his blood was.

But I can't make that, I need to resist against this insane urge. I just couldn't let my Futo know about my devil and ugly parts, I needed too, after all I could feel Ruki's evil spies watching me, so that if I made a wrong move he would have killed Futo,if I didn't.

I wouldn't let him hurt him, I wouldn't Ruki, Yuma, Azusa, the Sakamakis or even Karlheinz hurt this boy. Because...

''Aishiteru...'' (I love you)

Fuck! Did I just say it out loud?! I stared at Futo carefully, as he stood before me shocked trying to figure out what should he say now. I expected a denial, but instead a pair of sweet lips pressed against mine. I was surprised first but then I started kissing back. After for what felt like an eternity he broke the kiss and said.

''I love you too, Kou-kun.'' he said smiling and I could swear I was never happy like that before in my life.

I kissed him one more time, before I used my vampire powers to leave while he closed his eyes. Right now, I stood behind a corner watching him carefully as he analyzed his surroundings only to see a piece of paper laying on the floor. I made sure I noted my phone number and mail adress in it. You will be surprised how many things you could do with such cool powers. Anyways, as he read the paper he could only smile and jump around, which only made him look like the cutest thing ever.

As I enjoyed the moment I made my way out were a limo waited for me, since you better be sure that if I didn't had other things to attend to, I would have continued my act back there.

**Third Person's POV**

Needless to say, both boys go back home with a smile on their faces, which made both of their siblings wonder just what happened to them. And all I, as the writer, could more say is that this is the beggining of a very strange, yet beautiful relationship.

* * *

**A/N: And so we finally arrived at the end of this one-shot. I hope I did it good. Again tell me your opinion. And as I promised the english version of the song Eclipse, which again I do not own and if you wonder it was original performaned by Mukami Kou, together with his brothers Mukami Yuma, and Mukami Azusa. Enjoy!**

**PS: Also as a side note utsukushii means in japanese beautiful!**

**Eclipse**

In a happy-looking faded photograph,  
The visible little girl disintegrates without pause  
The contents of the locked chest  
Have probably simply rotted away, haven't they?  
Facing the mirror, you should ask your smiling self  
"Despising the sunlight that filters through the blinds is only inevitable, I suppose"  
That shattered pride, it's utterly straightforward

Not wanting to hurt anyone, half asleep with such a warped ideal  
Your mouth is more open than you realized  
Even those watered-down confessions, they're still "lies"  
Wishing to cover it up,  
Overwhelmed by me, like the moon, you are  
Completely being swallowed up whole by an eclipse  
Even deeper… Even more intense…

Trampling such troubling opinions underfoot,  
Scoffing at the conditions, unable to see the an overview of the scope of things  
The true nature of your own compassion is covered with ash  
You've truly become so corrupted, haven't you?  
Unaware of its last quarter, the waning moon is so beautiful  
"I suppose it's natural to live within illusions of a dream from which you cannot awaken"  
As long as you eternally persist with this warped story

Everyone must not exist, the theory of such a blank mind is crumbling down  
You've deviated further than you'd hoped  
Even your overflowing hope, it's still a "lie"  
Saying you wish to murder it,  
Wishing for me, you are  
Surely being completely snatched away by an eclipse  
Even stronger… Even more deeply…  
The never-healing scars of your memories will forever be so precious

Not wanting to hurt anyone, half asleep with such a warped ideal  
Your mouth is more open than you realized  
Even those watered-down confessions, they're still "lies"  
Wishing to cover it up,  
Overwhelmed by me, like the moon, you are  
Completely being swallowed up whole by an eclipse

Everyone must not exist, the theory of such a blank mind is crumbling down  
You've deviated further than you'd hoped  
Even your overflowing hope, it's still a "lie"  
Saying you wish to murder it,  
Wishing for me, you are  
Surely being completely snatched away by an eclipse  
Even more, everything… Even more, everything…


End file.
